A Double Sided Playing Card
by SissorSplit
Summary: Marie wants her daugter to persue her career, Embry wants his daughter to persue her heritage. But how can she choose between her parents, imprint and her dream? And will she accept the wolf gene when it interferes with her future?
1. Chapter One: Welcoming Eyes

The rain poured hard over the windsheild of the SUV as it rolled down the dirt road into La Push reserve, Washington DC. Music pounded through the headphones as she watched the water drip down the glass of the window, curled up in a hoody, tight jeans and old runners, hair falling over her eyes as she faded in and out, sleep wearing heavy on the long drive from the airport. "Blake, Blake... come on honey, stay with me." a voice called out as she shifted in her seat, cramped and uncomfortable, but too tired to care for the time being. "Come on hun..." a prodding hand shook her shoulder as she began to wake up. Her mother was driving the vehicle through the small reserve town to see the extended family she never knew, the life she had left behind all those years ago.

"Mom... why are we even here?" She demanded as her mom sighed and shook her head, leaning against her hand as it rested on the window pane. "I mean... he didn't want any part of my life before, why now?" she asked truthfully... Blake had every right to know why she was being ripped from her own life and forced into someone else's.

"There are somethings that you don't understand about your father, but you'll learn in good time." her mother reasured with a smile as she simply nodded her head and sighed, looking back out the window. Her life had been perfect the way it was, and she didn't need her father to make her complete, so she couldn't understand why now, after so many years, he had finally taken in interest in her life. "He's been good over the years Blake, never questioned us, always made sure we were taken care of." her mother offered as she just turned to look at the older woman.

Her mother was beautiful, with long blond hair, and golden skin. She was the picture of youth, even in her mid thirties, and Blake for the life of her couldn't understand why her father would decide to end it between them. Her mother had always been pleasent and polite, she was beautiful, and she was the most passionate person that Blake knew. She would do anything for anyone... and had always put her first instead of herself.

"I don't want to stay here mom. Their all tan, and I'm pale, I stick out already enough, I don't want to be the freak here... why can't you and I just stay in Forks for a few weeks and I'll just come down on the weekends or something." she offered desperatly as her mother smiled and pulled up into a large driveway with only one other vehicle parked. The house was beautiful, and the scenery was pleasent, but that wasn't why she was here, and it wasn't enough to convince her to stay.

"Blake, your beautiful, and I have to go back, there are some things I have to take care of while your here with your father." she said as Blake cursed under her breath and sighed heavily. "Besides, I'll see you in a month and a half anyways, maybe it would be good to catch a quick break from training." her mother offered as she just shook her head.

"I don't need a break mom. I need my bike, I need my beach, and I need my _own_ friends and family. Not these strangers." she argued as he mother just brought a hand up and held her daughter's chin, starring into her eyes as she begged her to understand.

"I'll see you soon." was all she said as Blake hugged her mom and opened the door, surprised to see that the rain had blown over, and just a heavy overcast hung in the air. Opening the large trunk doors, she lifted out her two heavy packed suitcases and her two dufflebags, containing everything she would need for the next month. "I love you Blake!" her mother called out as she backed the SUV out of the driveway and began up the street as she just watched her mother drive away, grumbling curses and inapropriate words as her rage against her mother grew stronger.

But Blake had to give her credit. It couldn't have been easy coming back to all of this, a place she once called home. And leaving her only daughter with her ex-husband couldn't have exactly been an easy choice either. Not to mention how good she had been with convincing Blake to get this far. But she couldn't care less about the distance, it was the simple fact, that her father had never taken an interest, and now he was... it was at the least appropriate timing, in the least appropriate place.

Here, without even meeting anyone, Blake felt like a stranger. What her mother saw as beauty, Blake saw as a down point. With curly blonde hair that licked at her shoulder blades, and a slim and tall 5'11 frame, she was tall and blonde, and at her home school, she had been labeled as the Swead Weed, seeing as most of the time, Swedish people were tall and blonde, and at the rake she was growing, she would be over six feet in the next few years. But here... something felt off. Where she attended school in her home town, her nickname would have been used in humour, as a joke, but here, it felt as if kids saw her, the nickname would be used as an insult, a name of the La Push freak.

She didn't have any self worth issues, she knew she was kind of pretty, but that had never meant anything to her. Blake found that more often then not, people couldn't take a pretty girl seriously. And the harder she tried to show them that she meant business, the more they would brush it off.

Blake had been a competative soccer player ever since she could remember. Futsal, outdoor, turf... everything. Her mother had put her through it all because that was what she wanted out of life. She wanted to play the game, and that's all there was too it. At sixteen she had been offered a scholarship to play for a university down south, and to say the least, her career in sports was her whole world right now, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

It was the peak of training season when she was called to come down here. And as much as she tried to resist the invitation, her mother had dissallowed the entire idea of getting out of it.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts as the front door opened and a man stepped out, looking as if he were only in his late twenties and fit to the fullest, he approached her as she began to freeze. She had never really seen her father before, and as much as she tried to deny it, something inside felt as if it had been completed when he stepped up infront of her and smiled lightly. "Blake..." he said quietly as she nodded her head and just starred at him.

Grabbing two of her bags, he looked to her again before starting towards the house. "Come on inside, it's not the best day for weather out here." he said as she followed him silently up the white steps of the front and into the house. Looking around as she inwardly smiled. For a man that lived by himself, he was sure good at keeping the place clean. Taking her bags from her, he set them off to the side and welcomed her in, watching cautiously as she looked around and took in the surroundings.

"I was told that you liked to play sports." he said as Blake fought off the urge to roll her eyes and turned to look at him with an unreadable expression. It wasn't as if she didn't expect this, but she somehow wished he knew a little bit more about her then her name and that she enjoyed sports.

"Yeah..." she whispered slightly with a breath. "You could say that." she added as he left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"I also heard you liked pasta. So I hope your hungry." he smiled as she followed him into the kitchen to see two plates of spagetti on the table.

"Actually, I ate on the ride in." she said as he nodded his head and took a seat at the table, offereing one to Blake as she took it and sat down, running a hand through the top of her hair, as it had been pulled into a messy ponytail at the back of her head.

"So, tell me about yourself." he said as he ate a forkfull of pasta off his plate and watched her intently.

"We don't have to do this. I really don't care." she said as Embry paused and put his fork down, looking everywhere but her for the moment as he sighed and scratched his head nervously, something mum had told her he did quite a lot when he didn't know what to say, or how to word something.

"I know it's had to beleive, but I want to make up for the lost time. I'd like to get to know my daughter." he said as Blake sighed and shook her head slightly. If he had wanted to get to know her, then he would have paid more attention to her life, instead of avoiding it for seventeen years. "Remember, I helped bring you into this world, and I'd like to know more." he insisted as he began to eat again.

"I have an athletics scholarship to a university down south for after highschool." she said hesitantly as he nodded his head.

"That's good." he said. "But I'd hope you're keeping your options open." he said as she scoffed and looked at him with a disbeleiving expression.

"Soccer is all I've ever wanted since I was little. This is the oppertunity of a lifetime, and out of everyone, they picked me. This is my dream, and I intend to see it through. You would know..." _if you would have been there for me_ she inwardly finished as Embry froze, looking his daughter in the eye as she stopped.

"I know... I haven't been the greatest father to you Blake." he said as she smirked and rolled her eyes. Resentment burning deep within. "But I'm willing to try to make it up for you." he said. As she sighed and stood from the table.

After moments of silence, she turned away and started towards the door. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk." she said as Embry stayed silent for a few more seconds, watching his daughter leave so quickly, watching her run from him again.

"Stay away from the woods." he called out as she grabbed a hold of her bag and closed the door behind her as she left.

The only thing on her mind being some of the last words he said before she left. _I'll make it up to you._ He had said, but what's to say it isn't all a lie? It isn't fake? He had seventeen years to make up for, and no one... not even superman could wind back the clock that far to make up for everything he missed. Her first game, her first trophy, her first day of school, or the daddy daughter dance. Her first awards ceremony, and her statewide tournaments.

He couldn't make up for those things, so why was she here in the first place?

Why had her life suddenly become something he was interested in?

Starting off down the road, Blake juggled the ball back and forth in her hands, itching to find some place to let out some energy, to escape for a little while and just be herself. Her gym bag bounced heavily off the side of her leg as she simply altered it on her shoulder.

With a sigh, she tried to set the illusion that she was back where she wanted to be, back in her own hometown. Where the green life around her wasn't frightening and uninviting, where the people didn't pass and stare, simply gave a small wave and carried on with their business.

Looking around, she realizted she must have been coming further into town, seeing as the stores began to increase, and the quiet rumble of the public was more potent and allerting. As the school came into view, Blake could only pray that they had something she could work with. A football field, a patch of green grass, a net if she was really lucky.

Walking along the sidewalk, she listened as the soles of her shoes his the cemente with every step until she got onto the grass of the fenced off field. She assumed she wasn't meant to be there, but what were they going to do about it? Tell her to leave? Fine, she would go find somewhere else, but until they came and forced her to leave, she would practice on their fields and chew up their grass.

Taking in a deep breath, Blake looked around and to her right, luckily, she found a net with the netting still attached. They must have forgotten to remove it when school let out. With a faint smile and another peak around for onlookers, she approached the feild and set her bag down, dropping down beside it as she shifted on the wet grass. She hated sitting down on the cold wet grass, but she wasn't willing to risk falling over if she tried to put her shoes on standing up.

Tieing the laces tight and wiggling her toes as she stretched them out lightly, Blake dried her hands off on her damp pants and stood to her feet. She wasn't exactly dressed in the best clothing for a soccer practice. But she had come to La Push assuming it was cold and wet, to find out that it was indeed wet... but not so cold. So as hot as she was in her jeans, she would work against the set back and add it to her list of challenges.

Taking the ball out infront of the net, she dropped the object and watched with an intense focus as it bounced up and down on her feet, the ball hitting the grouve of her steady beat. Blake had become uncannily skilled at juggling the ball with her feet after years of practice, when her mother was in a meeting, or getting home late from work, when she was outside at recess, or when she was warming up for a game.

She had watched all the you-tube videos of different tricks like 'around the world', and catching the ball in certain areas of your body when letting them fall back into the beat, and when she had grown a certain respect and understanding of the trick, perfected it herself. It was a cycle, and it was a cycle that anyone could have done, had they managed to work on it as hard and long as she had.

Letting the ball fall to the ground, she rolled it ahead a few feet before winding up and blasting it at the net, feeling the satisfactory imprint it left on her soft leather shoes. She stood there for what felt like forever and just looked at the soccer net, remembering her favourite shoot outs... the glorious victories, the heartbreaking losses, all the times she wished she could have done things differently, but never had the chance to change them. All the times she thought she had done everything she could have, but now see the little changes that could have made a world of a difference.

With a sigh, she walked towards the net and dragged her ball out, walking back out to the same spot, and winding up to shoot again. This time, the shot felt even better, and the impact it had was enough to rattle the bars as she smiled. The force of her foot making contact with the ball had made the satisfactory sound all soccer players unconciously looked for in a good shot. The ear splitting pleasure of a good ball was enough to drive anyone insane.

Once again, she went to reclaim her ball and tried all over again as she smiled when her foot began to ache from the over exersion. Blake couldn't remember the last time she had shot the ball into the net as many times as she had, and she wouldn't aim to try it again if her foot was giving her this much trouble right now.

Changing back into her runners, she slipped her wet and sweaty equiptment into her gym bag and walked up the street to the small varietly store, stepping inside to see a group of rowedy teen boys goofing off near the movie section. Most likely trying to choose a movie to rent by the looks of it. With a smile, she headed towards the beverage cooler and looked up and down the shelves for a quick gatorade, or powerade. Knowing that neither was completely good for you, but relenquishing in the fact that she loved the fruit punch flavour.

With another quick look towards the loud group, she inwardly smiled at the memories of her friends back where she went to school. Every Friday they would go up to the local variety store and rent a new movie they hadn't seen and watch it together over some popcorn and coke. It was a tradition, and as she approached the register, she smiled at the young girl that was ready to serve her.

"How are you today?" she asked polietly as she rang Blake through, asking for the money then sorting out her change.

"Good thanks. And you?" she replied with a smile as the girl answered honestly.

"Just waiting to get out of here." she sighed with a grin as Blake chuckled and thanked her again.

"Aren't we all?" she said quietly to herself, headed for the door as she heard the group of boys approach from behind her and head towards the register, laughing and joking along the way as Blake only wished she would have the chance to see some of her friends over the summer and share great times like she used too.

Walking back to the house was almost as bad as walking to the field, only it felt like longer because of her tired feet. The only thing she wanted to do was go home and go to bed, perhaps watch a little TV before she got there. But if anything, she only wanted to relax.

Walking towards the house, Blake sighed as she noticed two more old pickups in the driveway and cursed under her breath. Hopefully, Embry wouldn't go out of his way to introduce her and she would be able to sneak past. So walking up the steps carefully, she opened the door and cringed naturally as it squeeled in responce. "Blake!" she heard his voice yelled out. "Blake is that you?" he asked as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Well who the hell else could it be?_ she wanted to yell back, but remembered faintly that this hole town seem to know everything about everyone, just as all small communities do, so she figured it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah..." she called out weakly as she prayed he would just let her be.

"Come on in here, there's someone I want you to meet." he called out as she sighed and dropped her bags. Walking into the kitchen as she was greated by the most extrodinary eyes she had ever seen before.


	2. Chapter Two: High Ride

_Walking towards the house, Blake sighed as she noticed two more old pickups in the driveway and cursed under her breath. Hopefully, Embry wouldn't go out of his way to introduce her and she would be able to sneak past. So walking up the steps carefully, she opened the door and cringed naturally as it squeeled in responce. "Blake!" she heard his voice yelled out. "Blake is that you?" he asked as she sighed and rolled her eyes. _

_Well who the hell else could it be? she wnted to yell back, but remembered faintly that this hole town seem to know everything about everyone, just as all small communities do, so she figured it was best to keep her mouth shut._

_"Yeah..." she called out weakly as she prayed he would just let her be._

_"Come on in here, there's someone I want you to meet." he called out as she sighed and dropped her bags. Walking into the kitchen as she was greated with the most extrodinary eyes she had ever seen._

She kept her composure walking into the room, despite how his enchanting eyes watched her with such intensity, Blake had learned over the years that out of anything you come across with a person, your weakest state was when your hidden emotions were exposed. And she hated being exposed, especially in front of strangers and a father she hardly knew.

"What?" she asked crankily as Embry simply smiled lightly and stood from his seat.

"Blake, this is my friend Jake and his wife and kids, Nessie, Toren, James, and Michael. And this is my other friend Sam and his wife and children, Emily, Henry, Adrian, and Serena." he smiled as everyone gave her a small smile of said hello, but the whole time, Blake's attention was only faintly there as she without thought began to zone out, starring out the window to the trees behind the house. "You get to know them really well over the next few weeks your here." he added as she nodded her head and yawned half heartedly.

"Yeah, sounds like a blast..." she said without much thought, just saying something to pass the time as Blake turned to her dad and sighed. "I'm tired, I'm just going to head up to bed." she said as Embry nodded his head and made his way over to her, waiting for her to make a move as she just stood there for a second.

"Good night Blake." he said with a crooked smile as he walked towards her and bent down to give her a kiss as she moved from the kitchen, missing the look of hurt and disappointment that crossed his face. But Blake ignored the tugging feeling that tore at the pit of her stomach as she approached the stairs... she didn't care what he felt right now. If he had lived without kissing her goodnight for all those years, then he could go for another night without doing so.

Walking up the stairs Blake dragged her duffle bag behind her, seeing as her suitcases had already been brought up.

Five doors lined the hall as Blake looked to each door, one open revealing a large bathroom as she looked to the one farthest away from the others, seeing as a large 'B' had been fastened to the door and it had been closed. With a deep breath, she stepped forwards and turned the nob of the room and stepped inside. With a small grin, she smirked and closed the door behind her.

The room was a dark blue, with a bed, a desk, and a TV on a dresser across the room. It was nothing special, but it was a place to sleep, and a place to escape. It was hers, and while here so far... it was the only place that was remotely close enough to separate her from the strangers that surrounded her.

After taking a shower, Blake turned to her room and closed the door behind her, putting on the pyjamas she had brought with her and climbing on the bed with her cell phone, starring at the screen. With a sigh, she set the phone on her bedside table and laid down on the bed, taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes.

She lay there for minutes on end, thinking of the eyes that had met her in the kitchen. She had seen those eyes before, and seeing them again had only deepened her questioning. The eyes she had seen, had been those of her father's. And despite how much she didn't want to face the facts, those were the eyes her mother had yearned for all this time, those were the eyes she had drawn in so many pictures before.

Her mother had always been artistic, she loved to draw anything and everything, but ever since Blake was young, her mother had always been famous for drawing the same pair of eyes every time. And when she asked about it, her mother had simply said that they were the eyes of a dreamer. I guess what she thought was a dreamer, was actually her father.

With a deep and long sigh, Blake shifted on her bed and turned to look at the clock. Counting the little sheep that jumped over the fence, she fell asleep soon enough, the previous days worries slowly fading away.

Her eyes were sore and her throat was dry. But waking up the next morning with the worst possible outcome was possibly the hardest way to motivate herself out of bed. It was true, it hadn't been a dream. She was actually staying in La Push, Washington... and no matter how much she wanted to run screaming, she knew for a fact that there was no way she was getting out of there without some well conducted explanation of being on her deathbed. And even then, there was still a slim chance of her getting away.

With a sigh, Blake stretched her tense muscles and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Praying that the company from the night before had evaporated, and her father had left for work... hopefully avoiding any possible run in with him.

Walking out her bedroom door, she skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, inwardly cursing when her father and her father's friends surrounded her as she walked over to the fridge to grab a glass of whatever he had to drink.

It was odd being surrounded in the morning. She felt isolated, open, and naked in front of these people... like she was having that dream when you didn't have any pants on.

But, nonetheless, when she looked down slightly, alas... she did indeed have a pair of pants on.

"Good morning Blake." Embry smiled as she poured a glass of orange juice and turned to face him, leaning against the counter as she crossed her arms and took a quick drink.

"Embry." she replied curtly as he sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. She recognized some of the people from the night before as she looked around quickly. Jake, and James, Sam, Adrian and Henry. They were all exceptionally handsome, and looked as if they had been stacked up on a years supply of steroids in one night. But she knew better then to stare, so turning back to her father, she sighed and scratched the back of her head with her free hand.

"So do you have any plans for today?" her father asked as she shook her head and looked around the kitchen. There wasn't really much else to do in a place like this. Other then the soccer field on the school yard down the road, she had nowhere else to practice. And most of her summers in the past had been scheduled around her training.

"Nope. Just hanging around I guess." she sighed as Embry nodded his head, looking to Jake as he shrugged his shoulders. As if they were having some silent conversation. "Well there's a barbeque tonight at Jake's, and we've been invited to go. So unless you've got plans for the evening, we'll be eating there tonight." he said as he stood up and brought his plate and cup over to the sink, leaning against the counter as Blake simply nodded her head and cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, whatever... I'm not going anywhere, so..."

"Well, I have to work today, but the girls are all going over to Jake's to help decorate... it's Toren's birthday today." Embry explained as Blake just nodded her head and yawned slightly. Rubbing her eyes again as her head rolled on her shoulders.

"Well, if you run and get ready, then I'll drop you off on my way to work." he said as he leant back and stretched his arms out profoundly. Smiling as they cracked at the pulling tendons.

"Actually, if you don't mind. I have a package scheduled to come today in about an hour, so if it's alright with you. I'll wait until it get's here then take off." she compromised as he sighed and rubbed his face. Blake knew the only thing he could do was agree, because it wasn't as if she was going to get in the crowded truck and miss the only thing that was going to get her through the next couple of weeks.

After minutes of silence, he sighed and cracked. "Fine then... but Toren has to be here and wait with you." he said as she sighed and inwardly groaned. She was sixteen, she didn't need to be babysat. "Besides, he has the day off work and we want to keep him away from the house." he added as she simply nodded her head and bay lined it for the stairs, eager to get out of another conflict with her father.

Walking into her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned against the wood. She wanted to run and scream at her father. Telling him that she was old enough to look after herself. That after all these years, he would have known how responsible she was if he ever had bothered to come and take an interest in her life. But dragging both her hands through her curly hair, she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of simple jean shorts, a white tank top and a green sweater. Content with her choice, she sauntered over to her mirror, and sighed as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, small strands of hair falling down into her face. A breath of makeup still hanging on her eyes from the day before as she starred at herself an smirked. Sometimes, she couldn't see what others saw. To her, she was just a tall, small chested, big foot athlete that spent more time on the soccer field then she did at her own house.

With a sigh, she pulled a pair of ankle socks on and stuck on her runners. Standing just in time as she heard the doorbell downstairs go off. Signalling the arrival of a visitor. With a smile, Blake ran out the door and bounded down the stairs, past her father and his friends as she ripped open the front door... only to be faced with the disappointment of a century. Not only had it not been her package, but it was Toren.

"Hey short stack." he smiled as she sighed and stepped out of the way of the door, holding it open as he walked in. It was the first time she had ever been called short, but she could understand why in a sense. He had to be at least seven feet tall and weigh more then three times her weight.

"Yeah, yeah... happy birthday king Kong." she hissed under her breath as the man simply chuckled deeply and walked into the kitchen, following along behind the others.

Looking back out the door, Blake found herself unnaturally angry about the sudden disappointment. But taking a deep breath, she followed him into the kitchen and leant against the wall as she watched everyone around her. Toren had to be at least in his twenties, and his brother's and friends didn't look much different from him either.

Turning away from the boys in the kitchen, Blake rounded to head back upstairs when a loud obnoxious knock sounded on the front door. In an instant she was pulling open the door as the boys started towards the same place she was headed. Once again, as she ripped open the door, she screamed and yelled out as everyone around her cringed. "BABY!" she yelled out and ran right past the person at the door. Bounding over to her R1000 as everyone filed out of the house behind her. The boys looking on in awe as Blake's dad was the first to speak.

"That's not going to happen!" he said seriously as Blake ran over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her neck, squeezing the life out of her as her friend laughed.

"Oh my god Gen!" she called out. "I can't believe you actually came!" she said as the girl simply laughed.

"Well I told you I would. And I figured you could use some home away from home. So I brought your bike along for the ride." she smiled as the girls laughed.

"Is no one listening to me?" Embry called out as the girls turned to look at him. "I said there is no way your getting on that bike. And that's final." he said as the girls turned and looked at him disbelieving.

Half an hour later, Blake was ready to get on her bike and ride away, and Embry was cringing to hole time. Sure, he may not like it... but what was he going to do about it? "Alright, well while we're late for work, Toren, Adrian... stay with the girls. And please, for the love of god keep them out of trouble." he said as the girls looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't like the idea of being babysat, but as long as they had some manageable company, everything would work out eventually. "And Gen, you're welcome to stay as long as you like." he said as she nodded her head.

Watching them drive away, the boys turned to the two girls and smiled. They didn't know anything about watching two teenage girls. Their only experience had been with the other imprints, siblings, or their girlfriends... it wasn't often they became friends with girls that weren't attached to their tight group in any way. But Blake was Embry's daughter, so they figured it should be the same as watching little cousins.

"I'm Gen." her friend smiled as she stuck her hand out to shake Adrian's... stopping dead when their eyes met. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Perfect, so Gen had a crush on Adrian, and he had a crush on her... perhaps it was going to be harder to convince her to sneak Blake out of here then what she thought.

With a sigh, Toren turned to Adrian and shook his shoulder. "Adrian. You want to come in the house for a minute?" Toren smirked as the boy simply swallowed hard and nodded his head solemnly. Looking pack to Gen as her cheeks blushed and she smiled slightly.

When the boys were far enough away... Blake turned to her friend with an accusing look in her eyes. "What the hell was that?" she demanded as Gen sat down on the dry grass and sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"I don't know Blakey, but isn't he just the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" she asked as Blake tried to hold back her gag.

"Gen, get a grip. You don't even know the boy!" she stated. "He could be a drug dealer, or an assassin, or worse... he could be both!" Blake yelled and waved her hand in front of Gen's face.

"Who are you kidding? Adrian wouldn't do something like that..." she said quietly.

"You don't even know the god damn boy!"

**Review and your chapter shall appear like MAGIC!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hot Head

_"I don't know Blakey, but isn't he just the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" she asked as Blake tried to hold back her gag, disgusted with what she called her best friend._

_"Gen, get a grip. You don't even know the boy!" she stated. "He could be a drug dealer, or an assassin, or worse... he could be both!" Blake yelled and waved her hand in front of Gen's face._

_"Who are you kidding? Adrian wouldn't do something like that..." she said quietly._

_"You don't even know the damn boy!"_

To say the least, Blake wasn't happy. Perhaps it was the fact that not only was her best friend crushing on some boy she didn't even know, but she was obsessed with him. Like suddenly... he was all she thought about. If she wasn't bothering someone to be near him, she was asking questions about him. Wondering where he worked, what he did for a living, or what he did when he was free.

With a sigh, Blake dragged Gen into the house and turned to the boys in the kitchen. "We're going for a walk. Feel free to use the house." Blake said as she turned to Gen with a sigh, only to see that she was staring hopelessly at Adrian with a stupid smile on her face. "Just don't set the house on fire." she added as she moved to drag Gen out the front door, but not before Gen found her voice.

"You guys should come with us." she offered as Adrian immediately smiled. "You could show us around the town." she said as Adrian nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure the boys have much better things to do, besides..."

"No we don't." Adrian suddenly cut Blake off as he walked towards Gen and opened the door for her. Walking straight past a furious Blake as she glared hard at him. "After you miss." he smiled as Gen quickly obliged and sauntered out the door, an unrecognizable skip in her step suddenly.

"For the love of..." Blake cursed under her breath as she brought a hand to her face and smacked her forehead in disgust. "How in the hell can you become that infatuated with a person after two minutes?" she demanded, turning to look at Toren as she caught him watching after the two with a look crossed between annoyance and jealously as he sighed.

"Oh my god..." she cursed aloud. "Is everyone hung up on finding some freaking match up?" she asked as Toren turned to look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked as she shook her head and stormed out the front door after the two. Seeing as her best friend, and her father's friend had just taken off down the road as if the other's didn't even exist.

"Oh hell no." she cursed and ran after them, ready to cut this hole thing down to size until she was abruptly pulled back as her arm felt like it was going to be jerked out of it's socket. "Hey!" she yelled out as she turned to see Toren starring after them, an unreadable look on his face.

"Come on Blake." he said quietly. "Don't you want your friend to be happy?" he asked as she scoffed.

"Running off with some stranger is not going to make her happy, I don't give a damn what she thinks." Blake said and motioned to walk after them again, but once again... Toren was one step ahead of her and grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Toren... I really don't want to fight with you right now."

"Then don't." he said quickly as Blake sighed and stared after her friend. "Trust me Blake, Gen's in good hands." he said as she desperately wanted to believe him... but for some reason... the anger that was boiling in Blake was fighting to get out, and despite what she wanted, right now, her anger was stronger then her logic.

"Fine..." she spat suddenly, ripping her arm from his grasp and starring him right in the eye. Suddenly lost in his world. But Blake was angry, and she wasn't about to lie down and let them walk all over her. "But I swear to god, if she get's hurt... I don't care who your related too, or who you're friends with. I don't care if I wind up in jail for a lifetime. You, and your little friend Adrian are dead."

Blake watched as Toren just stood there and stared at her, a confusing expression on his face as she backed away and walked towards the house. Her rage pouring out as she shook her head and walked inside. Slamming the door behind her as she could feel her skin heating up, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she felt restless, sharp.

Without a second thought, she grabbed her helmet off the front room bench and pulled on her track pants that were in the duffle bag she had left in the living room and ran out the front door. Headed towards her bike which her father had asked she not ride when they weren't home. Outside, it had cooled off, but for some reason, she wasn't cold, she was hot, and angry... and as she walked over to her bike and turned it around to leave, she could see Toren walking back towards her as her anger spiked again.

Climbing on to her bike, she started it and began to pull out of the driveway. Ignoring Toren as he began to run after her. "Blake!" he yelled out. "Blake wait, don't do this Blake!" he yelled and ran two hands threw his hair as she sped up and looked down the street, taking off as she passed a retreating Gen and Adrian.

Gen stopped in her tracks as Blake watched her expression change to one of worry as Adrian stopped and turned back for her. This only made Blake angrier as she picked up speed and took off down the road, ignoring the yells of protest that were quickly fading behind her. What made Gen suddenly forget all about Blake and give her full attention to Adrian? Adrian wasn't Gen's best friend, and Blake would be damned if she let him fill her position in Gen's life.

She rode for what felt like hours straight, but nonetheless... she only drove outside of town. Somewhere outside of Forks she stopped and shut the bike down. Walking over to the ditch as a wave of nausea ran through her body. Pounding in her head and her bloodstream as she doubled over the threw up on the side of the road. Her stomach clenching at the action as she sat down and leant against her bike. Pulling out her phone and sighing at the messages she had in her inbox.

Mostly from Gen, saying she was sorry, promising it wouldn't happen again and begging her to come home and not do anything stupid. Some were from her father, demanding she come home, asking if she was alright, then trying to bribe her in. One was from her mum, normally the first person she would have talked to if something like this would have happened. 'I'll always be here if you need me.' it said. Like a promise, it reminded her that she wasn't alone no matter how far away her mum was.

Picking up her phone, she dialled her dad's number and sighed as it went to the message machine. They would hear it soon enough, but until they did, it was enough. "Hey Embry, it's Blake. Don't worry, I just took a ride out of town, I'll meet you for supper and don't freak out, I just had to pick something up. I would have called you... but I forgot."

Shutting the phone, she stood to her feet and stretched out, her head still sore, and her stomach still raw, but she was good enough to make the twenty minute drive home.

The ride out was a lot easier then the ride in. But as far as Blake was concerned, all she needed to do was keep the bike on the road... and she had been riding for a while now, so with her M2 licence, she was free to ride at night as long as she wanted. But pulling into the driveway was like pulling into a hell hole. She could only anticipate how her father would take her leaving. She knew that if her kid had up and left while she was at work, she would be furious not that she ever would have children, but the idea was still the same. But this was a lot to get use to in all of two days, so she deserved at least some credit from her point of view.

Shutting the bike off, she pulled down the kickstand and jerked her helmet off. Sighing as she shook her hair out and pulled it up into a quick pony tail. Walking into the house with her new key, she smirked at it's emptiness. Blake didn't like the idea of an empty house, but she also didn't feel well enough to confront everyone in a non public place. So her best bet was to take the directions off the fridge and drive out to the Black's house before she got caught up in anything else that threatened to beat her down again.

She didn't want to ride her bike anymore then she had too. Feeling sick and slightly tired, she had no choice but to put her helmet back on, and get onto her bike once again. It wasn't the smartest idea, and she could have called for a ride, but to sit in a vehicle with some stranger for any extensive period of time was not her first choice of the matter. And as for the day she was having, she felt more willing to take the risk.

Fifteen minutes later and one complete round about, she arrived at the Black's house and walked up to the front door. Not bothering to knock as she simply walked right in and smiled and nodded her head to the first wave of stranger's that greeted her. They had a beautiful house, and a very large one at that, but with all the people surrounding her, it almost felt small compared to what it looked like from outside.

Dotted in every other place were the palest people she had ever encountered, unnaturally beautiful with golden eyes, talking amongst each other and the reserve kids. Out back were Jake and Embry by the barbeque, surrounded by more large Quileute men as they talked and laughed amongst each other.

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder as she looked over to see one of Sam's kids, Serena smile at her as Blake cautiously returned the gesture. "Blake, I'm so glad you could make it." she smiled reassuringly as she pointed her towards the food and drinks and walked over to some of the other's standing off to the side. With her stood her mother and another pale woman.

In Blake's point of view, Nessie looked much to young to have children, but with the wonders that doctors could do these days it was amazing what people could accomplish, the ages they could pull off. But nonetheless Serena was a beautiful girl, with chestnut hair, and perfect golden eyes. Her essence reeked the security of innocence and youth, and she held the air of an over all good person. Blake should have been jealous, should have hated her for being so perfect when she wasn't, but Serena simply seemed to be really good at not exploiting the fact that she was perfect, and anyone who looked like her and didn't let it get to their head was a friend in her books.

With a sigh, she walked into the kitchen and looked around quickly. Trying to find someone that might be able to give her a hand. "Can I help you honey?" someone asked as Blake turned to face a rather beautiful woman, with pale skin and mahogany hair.

"Oh, uh yes please." Blake smiled as the woman simply turned to the kitchen. "I was wondering if you knew where any aspirin was, something for headaches." she said as the lady simply smiled and lead her to a cabinet beside the stove.

"Not feeling the best?" she asked as she handed Blake the small tablet and a glass of water.

"Not really no." she sighed and downed the pill and water quickly. "I'm Blake by the way." she smiled and stuck her hand out as the beautiful pale woman shook her hand half-heartedly, her skin cooler then normal.

"Esme." she smiled warmly as a blonde man came up behind her. "And this is my husband Carlisle." she said as he smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure." he said as he excused himself and his wife and lead her off towards another couple across the room.

Looking around quickly, Blake suddenly found herself lost. She couldn't see anyone she knew, and she was faintly remembering that Gen was somewhere here too. So upon searching the back yard, not only had she avoided running into her father, her father's friends, and Toren, she had also nearly managed to fall into the pool, almost push someone else in the pool, and spill a drink all before finding Gen holding hands with Adrian as they talked to Toren's brother James. And resentfully, that was the last thing she wanted to find.

Gen hadn't even noticed Blake's arrival yet. And as hard as she tried to mind herself that she hadn't exactly made the most of an entrance, the anger that seemed to pour through her body was driving her crazy. Like her insides were burning out, and her head was pounding harder and harder with every intake of breath.

Staggering back, Blake ran into something solid as she was about to turn and tear a strip off whoever or whatever had stepped in her path as she was retreating. But upon turning around, she tripped and stumbled right into the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Blake..." he breathed out in a sense of relief.

This time, she wasn't angry enough to shake him off, and as she stared back into his eyes, she couldn't even remember what she was angry about. Everything she was so keen on tearing apart had faded away, and she was completely content just looking at him. But that wasn't reality, and no matter how much she would have loved to spend a life time in his world, she knew she had to face real life sooner or later.

"Yeah... hi." she said, stepping away from him even though for the life of her all she wanted to do was get lost in his eyes again. Feel safe, protected, and secure in his world. "H-Happy birthday by the way." she said as he chuckled and looked around. "I've got to get going now." she said as she backed away and turned to leave.

"Wait... Blake!" he yelled out as she turned to face him, only to watch someone run up from behind.

"Toren!" the girl yelled out as he turned to catch her as she jumped into him, wrapping her skinny, tanned little arms around his neck and kissing him full on as he set her down and pulled away subtly. Immediately turning back to face Blake, who by now... was storming out the front door and down the steps, ripping past her bike as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

Stopping dead center in the road, she looked over to the black forest across from her and faintly remembered the reminder her mother had left for her. 'Please Blake... for me. Stay out of the forest. So many people have gotten hurt in there, and I don't want anything to happen to you.'

Pushing away her mother's words, in a rush of adrenalin she booked it for the forest, ignoring the tugging sensation that screamed for her to get away from it.


	4. Chapter Four: Apologies

_"Wait... Blake!" he yelled out as she turned to face him, only to watch someone run up from behind. _

_"Toren!" the girl yelled out as he turned to catch her as she jumped into him, wrapping her skinny, tanned little arms around his neck and kissing him full on as he set her down and pulled away subtly. Immediately turning back to face Blake, who by now... was storming out the front door and down the steps, ripping past her bike as she ran a hand through her messy hair. _

_Stopping dead center in the road, she looked over to the black forest across from her and faintly remembered the reminder her mother had left for her. 'Please Blake... for me. Stay out of the forest. So many people have gotten hurt in there, and I don't want anything to happen to you.' Pushing away her mother's words, in a rush of adrenalin she booked it for the forest, ignoring the tugging sensation that screamed for her to get away from it._

The steady rumble of the party out behind the Black's drifted through the silent air as Blake marched determinedly towards the forest and walked in. Stepping over the logs and branches as she sighed and watched her breath turn to fog, suddenly realizing that the forest was a whole lot more cold then what it was minutes before. But Blake was stubborn, she was antsy, she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to play it safe.

So pulling her sweater closer around her, and tucking her neck in closer to the fabric, she walked deeper into the forest, ignoring the nagging feeling that was begging her to stop and turn around.

Taking another deep breath, she looked around her and scoffed... there was nothing overly frightening about the forest. Just a bunch of tall trees and fallen logs. No boogie man, no mass murderer, there was nothing there that was frightening enough for people to tell her to stay away. Sure, you could easily get lost in the woods, but every direction you went, eventually, you were met by some form of civilization. Weather it be the main road out of La Push to Forks, or the beach, or downtown on the Res... there was nothing overly scary about being in the bush.

Turning around, she was shocked to find herself running smack dab right into her father. Who must have crept up slowly and quietly behind her just to scare the living daylights out of her and to teach her a lesson. "What are you doing in here Blake?" he asked slowly and starred into her eyes and she stumbled back a few steps before regaining her posture. Blake was tired, more so then she imagined, and her skin felt like it was burning as her muscles felt as if they were blowing out of her body. It was definite, she was not feeling up to her usual A-Game.

"Getting some fresh air." she lied casually, holding her tongue as she itched to add the famous, why do you care?

"Just like your mother..." he sighed as she smirked. "Your the perfect liar right up until it's to obvious to be true."

"It is true." she retorted with a glare as he scoffed and shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you really think I was born yesterday?" he asked disbelievingly as she could feel her anger slowly rising to a delicate level.

"You could have fooled me." she whispered under her breath as he turned to her with a hard look.

"That's enough." he cut in quickly as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was a teenager, and a teen with a temper was never something to be reckoned with, so she couldn't understand why he seemed to be trying so hard to get a rise out of her.

"Why do you even care?" she demanded as his head snapped towards her. Ready to cut in. "And don't sell me some sob story BS Embry, because you've missed sixteen years of my life, and suddenly, when things become important to me and I have everything I could ever want... your tearing me away from it because now, all of a sudden, somebody wants to play daddy for a day."

"Do you really think that I didn't WANT to come see you everyday. Come bring your mother and you back to where you really belong?" he asked disbelievingly as she shook her head. "Your mother left before you were even born... I didn't even know I had a kid before the divorce papers came in the mail. And when I let you stay with your mother, I thought I was doing what was best for you two in the first place." he fired back. "But apparently I was wrong."

"And how is that?"

"Because YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled as she took a step back in utter shock and disbelief.

Blake was hurt, over which part, she didn't know... but that didn't stop the pain she felt as she just stared at him... seeing him shake and tremble on the spot as suddenly, what felt like almost the entire population of the party was outside and running our way. But Blake could care less about everyone else, all she could do was stare at her father and repeat in her head what he had said to her.

Two, strong, hot arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her up as she felt the faint and stranger feeling of tears sliding down her cheeks. Once she was able to stand on her feet, she pushed them away and turned to look at Toren and see the shock and pain in his eyes. She didn't even know she had fallen down, but as she could feel her temperature pick up, and the radiation of anger in her system, she pushed past everyone and headed towards her bike. Ignoring everyone as she started up the engine and took off down the road, arriving at Embry's house not minutes later.

She cut the engine and planted the bike, storming up to the front door and shaking her head as she opened it up. People here were to trusting... idiots to leave their homes unlocked.

Running up the stairs, she locked herself in her bedroom and called her mom immediately. Needing to know exactly what happened between her father and her mother as the phone rang then went to her answering machine. "Mom, I know for a fact that your in the house and if you don't pick up this god damn phone, I swear..."

"Blake?" her mother's voice sounded through the receiver. "Blake what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom what happened between you and dad... why did you leave?" she asked as she heard her mother sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I suppose your old enough now aren't you?" she sighed. "I always dreaded this day, kept putting it off time and time again."

"Mom, get to the point..." she broke as her mom sighed slightly.

"Blake, there are secrets on the reserve... secrets that I can't tell you. But years ago, your father and I were in love, and everything was perfect. My family was happy for me, they were overjoyed I had found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Your aunt, my sister was the happiest. We did everything together, so she was so pleased when I had found the perfect man to be my husband."

"You never told me I had an aunt." Blake choked as she crumbled against her door and slid down to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest as her throat began to ache from crying.

"That's because every since you were born, you didn't have an aunt. She was killed five months before you were born, a week before I left your father." she said quieter as Blake ducked her head and choked slightly. "After she passed away and I knew I had a child with me, everything I did or saw in La Push reminded me of her. All the places I went, the people I talked to. I just couldn't do it anymore." she sighed with regret.

"Everything I ever did was because I loved you Blake. But your father and I, though we still loved each other, we fought all the time... I was blinded by my sister's death, by the life I had left behind, so I left to find myself."

"I didn't want to bring you into a world that I couldn't handle, because you seemed so much like me when you were younger. I told your father, that the best place for you, was with me... so you wouldn't get hurt like I did." she said as Blake felt an uncontrollable rage boil inside her.

"I'm so sorry Blake, I'm sorry that I never introduced you to your extended family, because we never had any. I'm sorry that your father and I didn't fight hard enough to keep you happy. The last thing I wanted was for you to hate us because of something we messed up on. And now it's too late, I can't exactly fix this... can I Blake?" her mother asked in a broken voice as Blake leant her head against her door and shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath as she tried not to crush her phone.

She rested her elbows on her knees and brought her hands to her face, listening to her mother breathing as she pressed the 'End Call' button and just sat there in silence. Trying to ignore the sound of someone walking up the stairs and down the hall as she reached a hand up to make sure her door was locked.

"Blake..." a voice called out as she recognized Toren's voice.

Her body urged her to open the door and let him calm her down. But the side of her that still held all her sense of dignity pushed the thought away and brought back her anger and rage. "Blake, we can talk about this..." he said as she whipped around in one movement and jumped to her feet, ripping the door open as she just stared at him for a moment.

"Look Blake..." suddenly, in a swift moment Toren was staggering back as she pulled back and landed an audible punch in the center of his face. Her hand ached, all the way up her arm and as much as she wanted to feel triumphant and happy, it wasn't making her feel any better other then the fact she had released a days worth of pent up energy.

Emotion after emotion was running through her system as he grasped his nose to look at her in utter disbelief, looking as if he was about to say something, but deciding against it in the end. Blake was struck speechless herself, she didn't know what to say let alone how to say it in front of him after she had hit him.

"I'm not going to apologize... I just want you to know that."


End file.
